Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$35$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$60$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$60$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $60$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $60$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $35 \geq $60$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $60 - $35 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $25 $ $x \geq \dfrac{25}{10} \approx 2.50$ Since Omar cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.50$ up to $3$ Omar must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.